Happpy Anniversary
by babygurltnf
Summary: Finland over hears a conversation in swedens work shop and experiences his world falling apart.


It was a cold morning. Finland was on his second cup of coffee when he noticed the white flakes falling gracefully from the sky. Smiling he went to find his partner. "Ruosti, ruosti, come look! Its snowing!"

Sweden heard Finland calking for him from his workshop. He quickly covered up the project he was working on and went to go see what his "wife" was wanting him to see.

Standing at the window of their kitchen he could see it. The first snow of the year. Smiling slightly, he put his arm around Finland's shoulders. He rubbed the smaller mans neck with his thumb gaining a smile from the Finnish man. Finland looked up at him grinning. Sweden bent down and kissed his forehead, " Jeg Elsker Dig". Pressing his forehead on Finlands he smiled before stealing another kiss.

Before Finland could respond the taller man left to go back to his workshop. Feeling a little lonelyness set in from his departure Finland sighed and continued to look out the window.

Sweden had been very withdrawn for the past week, and It made Finland rather worried. Yeah he was used to Sweden working hard in his workshop, but lately it was like he didnt want Finland to go in there or even be around it. He was hoping the snow fall would lure him out long enough for him to at least tell him I love you back. Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

Sitting back down at the table he let a single tear fall from his eye. 'What did i do? ' he asked himself. He tried rationalising thinking about the kiss and how Sweden had even said I love you. Nothing helped. Infact it made him angry. Why would he say those things and not show it. Why was he left alone long into the day and half the night?

Gathering courage Finland got up from the table and stomped towards the work shop. He was getting answers. This ends today. This hiding, this secretive attitude.

When he reached the shop he noticed sve was on the phone. Pressing his ear to the door Finland listened as hard as he could. He was only able to make out a few things but what he did hear made his heart drop.

"I avn't tld im". "Yre hse tnight" "over"

Tears formed in Finlands eyes, he felt sick. He needed to talk to someone.

The only problem was he had no idea who was on other end of the line. Thats what did it. He stormed off tears streaming down his face, unable to stop the crying he went out side and started walking.

He could hear Sweden calling after him but he didnt care. All he could think about is that the man he had been with for centuries betrayed his trust.

He found a patch of woods that protected him from the snow and practicaly fell down. Tears streaming from his face he could stop thinking about sweden. The time they fould Hana. The time they adopted sealand. His breathing hitched. Sealand. How could he tell him. What would happen if they separated. Right then his anger became to much.

With an aura that would rival Russia, Finland began his hike back to the house.

Sweden sat at the table holding his head in his hands. What had Finland heard. He knew calling him right then was a bad idea but he couldn't help himself. Just then Sealand came into the kitchen to get a drink of water when he noticed his dad crying. He walked up to him and put his small hand on Swedens arm. "Are you ok?, did Hana tear up another Ikea catalog?", he giggled slightly as he attempted to cheer the man he called his dad up. Sweden looked down and the child and smiled. "Ja, so now we hve t snd hr t Dane's place" he joked back. No use letting him know about yhe incident earlier. It would only upset him, and besides. He was trying to cheer him up so the least he could do was humor the boy.

Just then Finland bust through the door with the fury of two storms. Holding back as much as he possibly could he looked straight at Sweden "Sealand dear, could you go play in your room, me and him need to talk." He pointed at Sweden when he said "he".

Sealand stared, jaw dropped. He had never seen his "mother" this upset. Not even the time he spilled a whole bottle of juice in the floor. Not wanting to be a target of the said anger he practicaly ran up the stairs to his room leaving tge door cracked to hear what they were saying.

Finland looked at Sweden with both anger and hurt in his eyes. "Who were you on the phone with earlier?" Finland immediately began to raise his voice. "Fin.." "WHO?!?" Sweden sighed and looked at Finland hoping he wasn'tbeing accused of what he thought. "I needed t tlk t Denmrk" Sweden tried his best to keep his voice steady, honestly he wasnt sure if he could. "D-Denmark? Sve please tell me I'mnot hearing this", Finland felt his shoulders drop. He knew Sweden had history with the Dane but never had he imagined it would come to this. "Nw Fin, thres nthin goin on btween me nd Dne, we do hve a secrt bt it's nt wht yre thnkin" Sweden weighed his options. "I ws gnna tell you tnight but... cmon" Sweden got up and attempted to take Finland hand. His heart broke when Finland jerked it back and gave him a hard look. "Fin.." deciding he was not going to be able to comfort his lover until this was all over he just began walking.

A few moments later they were standing in Swedens workshop with a large object sitting in the middle. There was a large white sheet over the object. "Me nd Denmrk's been wrkin on ths fr th last week" he reached up and pulled the sheet revealing a bright red sleigh. "Yr old one ws gtting kind of tor up." He walked over to the stunned Finnish man and wrapped his arms around him. Sniffing still from how much he had cried earlier Finland wrapped his arms around Sweden. "I'm sorry, i thought... " he was caught off guard by Sweden's lips colliding with his own. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they heard the excited gasp from Sealand, who had followed them to the workshop. "Wow!You made this in just one week?!?" The child blew his cover. " Im sorry I doubted you, " Finland said into Swedens chest. "Hmm. Hppy anivrsry".

well here it is, my first hetalia fanfic XD

hope yall enjoyed it. i know its a bit cringy.


End file.
